Poisonously Rapt
by irisosgoode
Summary: Waking up from a terrible dream, the nightmare of reality continues for Norma. She is very much alive and Norman has wedged his way between her and Alex. [dark humour, fluff, uncomfortableness, normero] Estimated 18 chapters. Occasional M rating.
1. Chapter 1

As her eyes flickered open to the see the cracked beige ceiling, brief snippets of her dream, or rather nightmare began to materialize. Norman's soft lullabies, Hawaii and macadamia nuts, Alex's betrayal, Dylan's departure and fight—it was surreal. Not just all of these moments clouding her mind, but the out of body experience she had felt after these events took place. Alex was attempting to resuscitate her but he couldn't seem to hear Norma cry out for him to dry his eyes or calm his shaky hands. She figured in this dream she was unconscious, but a part of her wanted to reach him. To hold him and assure him that nothing was his fault, that it was only a matter of time before her blinded love for Norman would go against her better judgment.

The bedroom was still and silent, not chaotic like her visions of Norman and Alex combating or Dylan yelling that she wasn't a real mother to him. Norma squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her heavy eyelids in hopes of somehow wiping the picture of being dug out of a grim and suffocating grave away. It was nearing her and Alex's third week of marriage, and she guessed that these dreams were purely anxiety about Norman finding out, subsequently spinning out of control. She had visited him the other day and he had caught a glimpse of her wedding ring. He'd nearly had a fit right there, but he coolly nodded and murmured, "So this is why you locked me up, mother?" and marched off. The image of his infernal eyes meeting her ring was something she could not shake off.

Norma sat up gradually and ran a hand over her rose colored silk slip. Alex's hand moved from resting on her hip to sliding onto her thigh. She turned to look at him sleeping serenely beside her. His chest was bare, hair unruly, face almost a smile, and while drinking him in, she noticed his eyelashes flutter ever so slightly. Norma felt a smile crack on her face, and her heart glowed at a similar one materializing on his. Alex's warm hand grazed slowly up and down her thigh. She watched his hand and then looked back at him. With one eye peaking open, he giggled so softly that she had almost missed it.

Without warning, Alex sprang toward her and scooped her into his arms. "Alex! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She squealed, trying to scold him, but hardly able to hide her amusement. They were now both sitting up in bed, Norma on him, and his arms tangled around her gently.

"I apologize," he growled groggily, throwing her a boyish grin. Norma reached up to smooth the hair at the top of his head back with her right hand and cupped his cheek affectionately with her left. He watched her like she was something marvelously inhuman. Alex traced her back with his fingertips and nuzzled into her neck with a heavy sigh.

When he looked up at her, a frown caught his attention and his expression mirrored hers in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just had a bad dream before I woke up…It's no big deal, just anxiety."

Alex rubbed her arms in an attempt to sooth her. Norma's voice had cracked which was his cue to try and comfort her.

"It'll all be okay. You're doing the right thing. I know you're worried about Norman."

She hugged into his chest and kept her composure so that their perfect bubble moment wouldn't be broken. Nevertheless it was, because it inevitable would have. She hopped out of his haven of an embrace at the sound of the phone ringing. Scurrying to the phone, she answered breathlessly, "Hello?"

It was Dr. Edwards and his tone was brash. "Yes, hi. Norman has not been accounted for this morning and is presumed missing. We believe that he has somehow escaped. Have you had any contact with him today?"


	2. Chapter 2

Norma slammed the phone, hanging up in the middle of Dr. Edwards' sentence when the doorbell rang. A wave of nerves coursed through her at the sound, with a suspicious feeling that it was Norman. Something told her he had come back to her. Alex had made his way down the stairs at, ready to answer the door. Sprinting past him, she cut in front of him to get the door before he could reach the knob. Norma reached the second door, breathlessly opening it to see Norman, suitcase in hand and smiling warmly at her in the most disconcerting manner. This was not the smooth transition back into the house she has been planning. Instead, she was faced with the unbearable task of explaining the new living arrangements to her now beloved yet estranged son.

"Norman!" Her voice was shaky with a fake projection of joyous energy she really didn't have. The anxiety fuelled her, and Norma hurled herself forward to give Norman a hug. Norman dropped his suitcase on the floor and pulled her in. Alex watched from the sidelines. It was a very long, dragged out embrace that was becoming more and more awkward for him as all he could do was watch. He wasn't even sure if Norma's infamous son had seen him standing by them. The two were in their own little world.

They finally let go of one another and Norman was the next to speak. "I missed you, mother. That place was just not a right fit. It was a great facility, but I couldn't bear to leave you all on your own." Stepping to the side of Norma now, he made purposeful eye contact with Alex. The sheriff had been sure that the boy had not noticed him, but the knowing glare he received and the coldly formal tone of his voice said otherwise.

Norma stepped back in front of him to block his view of Alex. "But honey, the doctor says that you're missing. You didn't ask permission to leave. I was worried sick."

"I had given Dr. Edwards my letter of withdrawal, but he said it would take some time for it to be approved. It was nonsense! So yes, I snuck out and I'm sorry for worrying you, but it was silly. I am an adult and legally should be able to return home with regular sessions of therapy. He'll approve it, I know he will, but I was sick of waiting. I couldn't stay there one more second, mother!" Tears were trickling down his cheeks, and his lips quivered into a frown. Norma immediately began brushing away his tears, and Alex felt as though it was his time to leave them alone. The kid didn't need any added stresses.

Alex attempted to swiftly move past them to leave them alone, but Norma was now blocking his way from exiting out the door. "Wait. You don't need to go." Alex looked into her eyes deeply and then glanced back at Norman.

"You know, I think it would be best if I headed out. I'll stop by…later, 'kay?"

"No, stay for dinner."

Norman shifted in his spot, hands in pockets and flustered by their soft and somehow intimate exchange.

"I-I think the sheriff's right. It was nice of you to stop by." He sent him a faux smile and held the door as a sign that Alex should leave.

Alex did not miss the enraged look Norma shot Norman at his gesture.

"Norman, don't be rude. He's joining us for dinner. But first, I'm going to need to call Pineview and tell them that you are safe and then I'm going to need to drive you back…after you eat. You shouldn't have left without permission, it's not something you can just do."

Norma tapped Alex on the shoulder and non-so-subtly escorted him into the kitchen for a private conversation. She was whispering, and it seemed archaic considering her son could most likely hear them from the other room.

"He doesn't know that we're married, Alex. How do I tell him? He's probably already suspicious of why you're here. I don't want you to go, but I just am not sure if this is the right time," she sounded on the verge of total collapse. Alex leaned in and pulled her into the crook of his neck and stroked her hair comfortingly.

"I've got this. I'll have a talk with him while you're in here if you'd like." He cracked a half-hearted smile. In all truthfulness, Alex had no idea what to say to him in this situation, but he knew she was not ready to sit down and have that discussion with him. She desperately clung to him and he muttered soothing assurances in her ear and kissed her neck gingerly.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright, I trust you." She knew he loved hearing those words escape her lips and they both shared the moment of realization at how far they had come together. "I'll be in here talking to Dr. Edwards and then I'll start dinner."

"Sounds good."

Alex tried to stride out to the living room as confidently as possible to join Norman on the couch, leaving the middle cushion as a barrier between them. Clearing his throat, Alex tried to begin what would be a mortifyingly uncomfortable conversation. He noticed that Norman never took his eyes off the Christmas tree that was illuminated with lights and covered in decorations.

"So, uh, Pineview wasn't the right fit, eh, Norman?" He folded his hands together and stiffly turned sideways to face the love of his life's misguided and frankly passive aggressive son. Alex always thought he was a polite and intelligent kid, but he also had a side that he couldn't quite discern and it unsettled him. The boy spoke to him as if he were either a complete imbecile or someone to not be fully trusted. Norman had manners, but chose when he wanted someone to feel comfortable. He had so much power even though he hadn't spoken yet, and he knew that. To fully win over Norma, Alex first had to somehow win over Norman.

There was a long pause until Norman finally pried his eyes away from the Christmas décor and looked at Alex with hostile eyes. "No, it wasn't. I'm happy to be back, but I'm a little confused about…" Norman then began to point to Alex and then to the kitchen where distant muffled whispers could be heard.

Alex cleared his throat and let out a forced chuckle when he noticed him peer down at his ring that he was now fiddling with anxiously.

"That's a very nice piece of jewelry." Norman's voiced edged into a scoff.

"I know that so much has changed in such a short time, Norman, but if you'll let me, I thought we could talk, just us guys."

"So you think by sitting down…just us guys…we would bond and become chums, did you?" Norman erupted into a snide growl and stood up from the couch, arms flailing in disapproval. Then his voice quieted so that Alex could barely hear his soft and strangely intimidating words.

"You are here to be used as a play thing. She will get whatever she wants from you and then discard you. Nothing comes between her and I, and so nothing will change. Listen closely, sheriff. I'm not going anywhere. I will gladly pretend to get along with you in my mother's company, but know that I think you're not good for her. Every man that has tried to wedge their way into her life has been horrible and I can't let her be left all fragile and vulnerable."

"Now look, Norman, I…"

Alex stood up at eye level with his stepson and wanted to slap some sense into him; to explain how madly in love with Norma he is, that he'd protect her forever. He wanted Norman to get to know him, but he'd already shoved him into a corner.

Before he could get another word in, Norma's cheery voice rang out. "What would you two like for dinner?"

"Do we have the ingredients for chicken casserole, mother?" Norman cried out, not once taking his glare off of Alex.

"Yes! I'll start now!"

Norman leaned in so that Alex knew what he was saying would only be heard by his ears, and so that later he could not prove the phrase left his mouth. "If I see or hear anything that is fraternizing, I will not hesitate to get in the middle of your little house charade."

The sheriff was speechless. Usually he knew just the right thing to say, but he was at a complete loss. How was Norma so blind to his possessiveness? Or maybe she wasn't and he had only begun to scratch the surface of a far more complicated mother-son relationship than he had anticipated. All he knew was he couldn't stand down.


	3. Chapter 3

All he wanted to do was grab him by the collar, throw him against the wall. Alex knew that by doing this he wouldn't actually be hurting the boy, he could handle that. It was hurting Norma and having her mistrust him again that he couldn't bear. So with a controlled exhale, Alex cleared the thought out of his head as Norma called them in for dinner. She had set the dining room table perfectly, and the two men both had the thought to find her in the kitchen to ask if she needed any assistance to bring out the food. Alex and Norman were jammed at the door, Norman wriggling past him and hurrying into the kitchen.

"Mother! Do you need any help?" He cooed, standing beside Norma with dishes in her hands. Norman held the door open for him She looked over at Alex who stood in the dining room with a tired and irritated expression on his face. He was looking down at the floor with his hands in his pockets. Norma looked at him quizzically, knowing he wasn't one to be phased easily. What did she miss?

Turning her attention back to Norman she nodded. "Yeah, Norman. You can take the casserole dish. Be sure to ask Alex if he would like red or white wine, ok honey?" His nostrils flared and he snatched the dish from the counter.

"Of course," Norman replied with a strained smile. Norma watched as he walked into the other room and offered the wine just has she had asked, but then there was a hum of whispers she couldn't make out and it worried her.

Norma followed the sounds and they immediately stopped. Both Alex and Norman turned to look at her, and Alex took a large swig of his glass of red wine. Norman had pulled a chair up to Alex's end of the table slowly stood up to stride to the middle of the table where his place was set.

"What are you two plotting," she half-heartedly chuckled. Alex cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Nothing, just talking about some, uh, Pineview stuff," Alex explained. Norma dismissed the vagueness of his answer.

They all sat down and began eating in silence with only the sound of cutlery on plates chiming. Alex's blood boiled at the control Norman had over him. He had never felt this powerless, not since he couldn't prevent his mother's suicide. The hollow conversation of the meal was so artificial and all three of them knew it. Norma asking about Alex's work, Norman asking his mother about the motel, and very little interaction between Norman and Alex. Norma felt on the spot and neither of them would stop changing the other's subject of conversation. It was as if Norma's pleas had been answered, because just as dinner was being finished up, the doorbell rang. Norma sprang up and headed for the door. "I'll get it!"

The unexpected arrival of Dylan was something of a gift to Norma. She sighed in relief and pulled him in for a chaste hug. "Dylan!" She chimed, pulling him in by his collar gently. He rolled his eyes knowing immediately that there was company but was shocked when he saw Norman sitting at the dining room table awkwardly. He then noticed Alex stand up and make his way over to Norma and Dylan who were chatting about Emma's recovery.

Dylan couldn't contain his beaming smile. He could not have been happier (even if he didn't admit it) to see someone as badass and serious as Romero steal glances at Norma like he was at that very moment with such passion and underlying transfixion. It turned his solid features to total melting awe even at the slightest things she did. Dylan stuck out his hand as Alex looked back at him after watching Norma's face brighten as she spoke to Dylan. Alex shook his hand and greeted him warmly. The three of them stood in a little huddle, Alex acting more like a father figure than anyone imagined. He spoke to him with such ease and they saw eye to eye. Alex knew they were half brothers, but still could not believe how different the two boys were. Norma was so impressed with how well his eldest and Alex were getting along, but the soft look on her face hardened when she felt Norman watching her. She turned back to see him stare at her with blistering rage. It was subtle, but it was bubbling over.

"Norman, come talk to Dylan. He's seen Emma." Norma encouraged him to join the conversation but he crossed his arms and shrugged in his seat.

"That's nice, Dylan…how is she?" Norman's voice hitched a little and Alex could detect more rising tension. Dylan walked over and sat next to him.

"She's doing really well. You should talk to her, I know she'd appreciate that…you two are…"

"I'm glad to hear that and I'm happy that you guys are together." There was a long air of silence. Nothing was the right thing to say in anyone's mind. Dylan blundered through it, remembering that Norman should not have been home at all.

"Thanks, Norman…shouldn't you be at Pineview for treatment?" Another pause. Norma swooped in between them.

"He's going back now, I'm driving him. It's, I'll, um, I'll explain later I just need to get him back." Dylan's eyes squinted with distrust and looked over at Alex who had his hands clamped into fists. He could see his knuckles whiten and he made concerned eye contact with Alex. He had definitely missed something and no one was going to fill him in.

"That's perfectly alright, mother. I'll phone Dr. Edwards right now and let him know I have check myself out. That I will continue therapy sessions and take the medication. Legally, I cannot be held unless I am an immediate danger to myself or others." Norman spun around to face Alex, both Norma and Dylan noticing Alex's shift in demeanor. He was more still and silent than usual, and that was saying a lot about Norman's presence.

Without another word from anyone to protest, he left the room to call from the kitchen phone. Alex suddenly snapped out of his generously compliant state and attempted to follow Norman into the kitchen only to feel Norma's hand pulling him by the arm.

"You should have heard him on the phone a couple days ago. He's so sensitive…" She lowered her voice. "He was crying and apologizing for what happened the night you took him to get help. I think being home is fine for him. I need the doctor to agree, Alex. Please don't be mad," she whimpered, wrapping her arms around him desperately. Alex couldn't look at her in this state of frantic begging. Dylan stood there uncomfortably, unsure of what to do in the situation. When Norma and Alex were no longer hugging and whispering, Dylan rejoined the conversation.

"I need to grab some stuff and then I'm gonna go back to Emma's place. I really do think Norman should go back to Pineview. You're making a mistake, but I know I can't convince you. I'll see you around." With one last nod to Alex, he went upstairs to collect some of his belongings that were lingering around the house.

Norman found Alex and Norma in the living room. He sauntered in with a triumphant curl of a smile spread across his face.

"After a long discussion with the doctor, he told me that he would allow me to stay here as long as I keep up my end of the agreement. I have to be monitored and have to see him regularly. Since I can't drive, I'll need a lift up there if that isn't too much trouble." He found a certain glory in watching their stunned expressions.

"Maybe I should confirm this with…"

"It's handled, mother. I thought you'd be pleased to have me back."

"I am, honey. Of course, I…"

"Great! It's settled. I'll go unpack my things." He picked up his suitcase and left the room as quickly as he had entered.

Alex ran a hand through his hair and stared off in contemplation. The pressures he would face going forward living under the same roof would soon become unbearable.

"Do you want me to sleep down at the motel tonight?" Alex offered, trying to hide his disappointment. Norma shook her head and sighed.

"No. You can sleep in Dylan's old room. I'm not kicking you out of the house just yet," she grinned and winked at him. Alex gave her a small smile, his heart warming to her flirty teasing despite the tension of the situation.

"But I do agree with Dylan, Norma. He needs to get better and I'm not too sure that he's um, going to get better with so much…change around. Are you sure the weekly sessions will be enough?" He knew immediately he had to shut his mouth or he would ruin the lighthearted mood.

Norma frowned immediately and crossed her arms indignantly. "Alex, five minutes of marriage does not give you the license to tell me what's best for my son. You're not a doctor," she snapped.

"Oh, and you are?" He sassed back. She threw her hands up in defeat and turned on her heals to evacuate the scene where Alex Romero had won an argument.

He placed his hands on her hips like he knew she liked, and she spun back around looking at him with kinder eyes. "I'm sorry," he apologized in a half whisper.

"It's not your fault Alex. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Alex, Norma, and Norman had gone to their respected rooms that night. Norma lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. The bed was colder without him, the sheets lonely without his skin's contact, and she was left without his warm body beside her. Her thoughts wandered to their very first time together.

Alex had carried her in his arms and up the stairs. He'd let her down and they stared at one another panting in anticipation. Everything had led up to that moment. She was in awe how he was looking at her. Like it was his first time seeing her and nothing had even happened yet. Tenderly and slowly in the dark he had peeled away her dress and every new and exposed piece of skin he branded with hot, open mouth kisses. Norma closed her eyes and focused harder on remembering how he had felt, how her body was in control by the slightest movement of him. Her pulse quickened when recollecting what he'd sweetly serenaded in her ear while he filled her and that she had let moans uncontrollably escaped her lips every time he momentarily pulled out. His smooth skin was all the comfort she needed. Norma's cheeks heated with as she realized that her body was swift to react to the memories.

It had been a few hours and she was unable to fall asleep. She was sure Norman had fallen asleep and so she gingerly crept down the hallway and into Alex's room. His frame was still lying on the bed so she knelt by the bed and nudged him.

"Alex. Alex, wake up," she whispered. He rolled over to face her, groaning in confusion.

"Norma?"

"Yeah, it's me. I can't sleep. Can I sleep here with you?"

Alex's eyes widened now looking up at what she was wearing as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He let out the quietest of chuckles at the sight. Norma was wearing a set of pajama top and bottoms with little monkeys on them. She looked down self-consciously at what she was wearing.

"What's so funny?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing at his amusement.

"What you're wearing…it's cute," he complimented, licking his lips as she slipped under the covers and rested her hand on his bare chest.

"You're mocking me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think you look very adorable." His words were softer, more sincere, and the air between them grew thick. Alex stroked her cheek with his index finger. He then placed his thumb on her chin. They admired one another for a while, and Norma did not break eye contact as she dipped her head down slightly and took Alex's thumb in her mouth, sucking slowly.

Alex nuzzled into her neck and groaned her name. "I don't think we should do this right now," his breathing sharpened and he hissed in a gasp of air as removed her pajama pants to show off her pink lace panties. Alex knew he was paranoid but even before taking in his beautiful wife, he checked the door. It was closed and there were no sounds coming from beyond the room. He couldn't restrain himself any more. Taking her in, he smoothed a hand over her inner thigh as she spread it open for him.

"God, Norma…" His boxers were tightening and he was already heating up at the way she watched him intently, waiting for him to make a move. Norma impatiently took his hand and guided onto her soaked through panties.

"We should do this right now," she purred, her low eyelids fluttering as his fingers traced over the wet fabric of her crotch. A low hum emitted from his throat and he bit his lip as she removed her top. Alex gulped when he saw that she was not wearing a bra of any kind and she lay bare in front of him. Her ivory skin looked so perfect and every time he touched her it felt like he was touching a painting. Norma was so dreamily intoxicating and he sighed in satisfaction as he ran a hand up her ribcage and pulled her close. Alex couldn't help but compare his tan and rough skin with her silky, pale. He tenderly sucked on the skin of her stomach, working his way up between her breasts and finally to her jawline. Norma playfully pushed him back first onto the bed and he eyed her hungrily as she took the waistband on his boxers and yanked them off in one frantic motion. She quickly removed her panties and straddled him. Norma leaned down and hugged into him, resting her head on his chest, listening to the escalating thud of his heart. She loved keeping him close, feeling their skin rub together, surfaces colliding with burning sensation. Neither of them moved for a moment, collecting their desire to rush. Norma was still learning what things Alex liked. She knew he liked when she stroked him, but wanted to be inside her soon after she'd start. He knew she liked edging, being on the brink and then begging for more when he stopped suddenly. It was all still new; it had only been a couple weeks and every time felt like the first.

Alex squeezed her behind as she began to grind against him with heated need. She was slick against him, and he was already hard for her. Norma let out a soft cry of approval as Alex's hands drifted up and down her spine and back to her knead her breasts.

"Alex, please…I need you." Her answer didn't seem to satisfy him. He cupped her face with both hands and brought her to him so that their noses were touching. At first he was silent, but then he devoured her neck and whispered in her ear. His breathe tickled as he said, "I dreamed of moments like these so many times in the past." She shuddered when he flipped them over so he was on top and spread her legs open. Alex left a wet trail of open mouth kisses down her body until he reached her opening. He gazed up at her with dazed eyes, almost overcome with so much emotion he could hardly breathe. The way Norma arched back and let her head fall to the pillow when he began to lap at her practically ended Alex right there. It was finally too much for him, and he gazed into her eyes deeply as he buried himself inside her. He grunted softly and burrowed his head into her neck.

"Are you sure?" He asked faintly, almost choking on the little air he had left in his lungs.

"Yes, oh, yes," Norma breathed. Alex stroked her leg as it wrapped around his torso, hugging him in.

"You feel amazing. I want you to feel how I feel, Norma. I want you to know what you do to me. I need you to know how deeply I've fallen." It was all said in a hushed string of declarations and desires. Alex thrusted with more power and could no longer continue to speak. Norma feathered her fingers up and down his back.

"Show me." Norma and Alex moaned in unison, climaxing together. Both still shuddering and covered in one another's coatings of sweat, Norma moved to hug his side, clinging to him in fervor.

Alex's chest was still rising and falling with relentless vigor, and Norma rubbed his chest in circles with her palm to soothe him. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her so gently it hurt her heart. They were so rapt with each other, hands folded together and eyes softly glowing with enchantment, that neither noticed one of the picture frames on the wall pivot back into place.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Alex had woken, Norma slipped out from his arm's grasp and fled downstairs to see if Norman had already gotten up. She'd heard sounds that echoed from what she suspected was the kitchen. Norman's charade of civility was not fooling her, but she hoped that it had assured Alex of his place in their family. Her son had only been home for a couple nights and the atmosphere had been contorted and suffocated by his presence. No one could act authentically and it was driving Norma to complete insanity to be in the room with the two men she knew had some tension they were hiding from her. Norma was insistent on breaking this, and so she planned an outing for the three of them to pick out some Christmas lights and decorations for outside of the house and motel. She hadn't told either of them, but decided that she would force the prospect of a bonding experience on them this morning.

Norman was cooking up some breakfast, which appeared to look like it was for everyone. He was cooking masses of French toast. He caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye and snapped his head toward her and shining her a small, closed mouth smile. "Good morning, mother. I feel like Alex and I have started off on the wrong foot. I made some breakfast. I hope that's alright." Norma's mouth gaped but quickly a grin took the surprised expression's place. She had to try and act as normal as possible. The two men in her life _had_ to get along and she wasn't going to stop Norman from making an effort.

"Oh, sweetie! That's so kind of you. It looks wonderful," she praised, pulling him in by his shoulder and kissing the top of his head.

"Wow thanks, Norman. This looks delicious," a lower, strained voice chimed in from behind them.

Norma and Norman realized that Alex had entered the room. He was buttoning up the top of his flannel and forcing a smile. It was a Saturday and it was the very first day that Alex wasn't spending the entire day at the station, and he was almost positive that he couldn't go through the entire day without _something_ happening between Norman and him.

"No problem at all," his voice verging on a sputter. Norman kept his moral high, though, putting breakfast on everyone's plates on the kitchen table and gesturing them to sit down. Alex had always felt a bit disconcerted by Norman's unique demeanor and aura to him. The sophistication and sociopathical polarization of his personality baffled him. How could Norma allow him to stay in the house? He knew how close they were and he sure as hell wasn't a parent, but something sank to the pit of his gut and remained there. It told him that there was something beneath the surface that just was not right, and that beyond Norma's stubbornness she sensed it too. She was afraid and she loved him, and Alex had a feeling that it was not a winning combination to have those opposing feelings wrapped up together.

They ate in silence for a while. Finally Norma took the opportunity to bring up the Christmas decoration outing. "I was thinking later today we would all go pick out Christmas decorations for the house and for the motel. I haven't gotten any exterior ones because I didn't have the time, but now with you both here we can all decorate." She noticed neither of them looked up from their plates, but Norman was the first to respond.

"Sure. Sounds great." Norman jolted up from the table and picked up his finished plate to the counter. "I'll be downstairs working."

Norma cleared her throat and interjected, "Um, Norman…the basement is cleared out. All your projects, finished and unfinished, are packed away from after you left. It was cluttering the space down there. I'm sorry, honey, but it's…it's not a completely normal hobby and…it still freaks me out. I'm sure we can work something out with the shed."

Alex was a keen observer of Norman's obviously contained rage. With a surge of resentment, Norman chuckled breathily and folded his hands neatly in front of him, glaring at his mother. Alex knew that if he hadn't of been there, a new side of Norman would unleash where he would go further than push her around like he'd seen him do in the past. He looked downright pissed and Alex was curious to find out what these "projects" were.

Norma saw Alex's look of confusion and side stepped to explain. "It's his taxidermy. I just don't think it's something you should do it down there anymore." Norman began to heave slightly, crossing his arms.

Taking to lighten the mood, Alex added, "I think it's cool that he's into that stuff. I saw some of his work around the house, Norma. If you have it out still, it's probably not that…" His voice trailed off, triggered by Norma's unimpressed glare.

"Please, Norman. Can you work somewhere else?" Norma's voice escalated in pitch. Without another word, Norma left the room and Alex tensed at the shift in atmosphere. Norman smiled at him coolly.

"Sorry, Stepdaddy. She has the final say around here when it comes to her son. She'll always pick me and she will be the only parent around here. You're here for…decoration," Norman sang sweetly, keeping an even and collected tone that sent a shiver down Alex's spine.

Alex lifted his eyebrows at the remark. "If I were only here for decoration, I wouldn't be here at all. She's scared, Norman. She can't protect you on her own…or protect herself," he spoke sternly and unwaveringly. Norman gawked at his boldness but Alex's eye remained unkind and desensitized.

"Protect herself from what?!" Norman hissed.

"Look in the mirror." And with that, Alex strode out of the kitchen to find Norma.

Norma's light green vintage Mercedes pulled up at the outdoor Christmas shop. It was dark out, creeping into closing time, but Alex only had to remind the store keeper of who he was and they were granted some extra time to pick out the perfect lights and decorations. It was his fault they were late anyway. Work had dragged on longer than expected and Norman had tried to convince his mother that the two of them should had gone before the store closed, but Norma refused to leave him behind.

The three of them walked around in search for decorations. Norman silently gagged as he witnessed Norma and Alex hand in hand. He watched as Alex gently and continuously swept his thumb over the back of her hand, like he was easing her discomfort with the whole situation. As soon as Alex could no longer fight the urge to kiss her cheek, Norma's eyes wandered over to Norman who's face was now scrunched up in repulsion. Unconsciously, Norma veered away from Alex's vicinity and put her hands on Norman's shoulders. She cleared her throat. "Um, do you see anything that would be nice for the house, sweetie?"

Norman smirked at her dodge of Alex's PDA and Alex shot him a look of distaste that Norma luckily missed.

"Uhhh…" Norman scanned the rows lights and mini plastic reindeer, sleighs, and Santa's. "These ones. These look good." He yanked green and red lights out of the display crate. "Can we go now?"

"Norman. Don't be rude. We waited for Alex to come here so maybe he should get some say. What do you think, hun?" She reached for his arm and tugged him into her. He winced at all the pressure from both sides.

"It…it's great. Nice choice, Norman." Truth be told, he wanted to get out too. He knew how important bonding was to her. But it was clear Norman wasn't having it, and he wasn't about to force him to be okay with the sudden change of him sitting at the kitchen table in the morning drinking coffee or watching old movies with Norma at night. "I'll carry it and pay," Alex stated. Norman had other plans.

"No, no, I insist." Norman reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash.

"Norman?" Norma breathed. She looked surprised and delighted by his gesture, but Alex was thinking, _not so fast._

"I've got this. Don't worry about it." Alex snatched the lights from Norman's grasp and left to pay inside at the cashier.

"I could have paid, mother." He rolled his eyes at Alex's chivalrous act.

"It's not a big deal. He's the one who's trying to win your approval, Norman. The least you can do is be gracious." Norma's hands were on her hips and she paced back and forth waiting for Alex's return. "Please, just try to get to know him. He's making an effort. Please?"

"I just feel like I'm not included." He manipulated her by cueing the tears now welling in his eyelids.

"Don't be upset. I can't stand it." She hugged him just a bit too tightly. Alex returned with the tree.

"Are we ready to go?" Alex could see they were having a moment, and let them be.

When they returned home, Alex set down all the lights and vowed the next morning to meticulously put them all up and Norman did not fight to stand in his way.

"Norman, would you want to help him? It'll be a huge job and might be dangerous. We don't want Alex doing it alone…you know with the ladder and staple gun and everything."

"You're right. We wouldn't want Alex to do it all alone." Norman nodded and flashed a smile that lasted a millisecond, but Alex caught the mocking intensity of him playing coy and compliant.

"Well, I'm exhausted and heading to bed," Norma said with defeat in her eyes. She could see the condescension in Norman's attitude, but dealing with it right then was not something she had energy for.

Alex didn't know if he could follow her up right at that moment with Norman standing beside him. The silence between them was charged with hate and Alex knew he was watching his every move. Alex looked up to make sure Norma was nowhere in sight. She had already made her way up the staircase.

"I won't stop you from going upstairs to sleep with her, Sheriff Stepdad, you've already gotten into her pants before. Did you role play? Were handcuffs used? I bet they were. Good cop or bad cop?" He was pleased by Alex's short fuse finally showing. Norman's smile disappeared as Alex's eyes darkened and he found himself doing what he promised he wouldn't. Alex grabbed Norman by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the living room wall. Both of their breathing escalated.

"It's not appropriate to talk about your mother that way. I don't want to hear anything about our intimacy ever again. It is not your job to control Norma and wedge your way in between me and her. We're happy. Why is that so hard to accept?" All of this was said at such a low register and at such a strained calm. Norman was fascinated that he wasn't punched right there and was instead let go. He smoothed out the creases on his shirt and rubbed his chest, catching his breath.

"Don't talk to me about happiness. This family has never and will never know the meaning of that archaic word." He stormed out of the room and went toward the basement. Alex saved a snide comment about how his things were moved out of there, and took the opportunity to see if Norma had settled in.

When Alex walked into their bedroom, his pulse began erratic and his head spun. His palms were sweaty at the mere sight of Norma stripping off her clothes, wearing nothing but a white thong and bralette. His eyes widened when she bent down to pick up her clothes from the floor. Closing the door, he cleared his throat to get her attention. Norma jumped and turned to see Alex walking toward her. Her expression softened at Alex's captivated gaze and she looked away from him bashfully. She still felt a little self conscious, no matter how he worshipped her with kind words and tender touches. It felt surreal. It was a love she had never had or probably would ever have again.

His eyes sparkled as he ran his hands up and down her sides, feeling her curves. She initiated the kiss and motioned him over to the bed. He lay her down gently and moved her up to the edge of the bed. No words were needed. Norma fell back and anticipated his next move. Alex ran his hands up and down her inner thighs, which were already trembling slightly. He kissed lightly around her panties and licked his lips, watching her intently for a sign of pleasure. He was rewarded with a quiet moan. Before he could continue, the door to the room swung open and Norman stood at in horror. His mouth was gaping and the life was sucked out of his expression. He blinked blankly at the sight of the man he disliked so ferociously going down on his mother. Norma pushed Alex off of her and felt her cheeks heat up. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried to save the last ounce of dignity she had covering herself in the duvet. Alex kneeled on the floor, motionless. This was the worst of all scenarios he could have worked out in his head. He could never look at this boy the same.

"Norman! Knock before you come into the room!" No one spoke and Norman's face was blank, he was staring off into nothing. Norma got up, slipped into a robe, and hurried out the room as fast as her legs would let her. Out of all the humiliating situations Alex had ever been in, this took the spot of number one.

Standing up and smoothing back his hair, Alex had no intention of apologizing. It was _his_ wife and they were in _their_ house, but he did feel guilty. He'd probably scarred the kid. Alex casually looked down to check himself, making sure he wasn't excited. It turned out Norman was more effective than a bath in ice.

"Norman, that's not…" Alex stopped his train of thought when he saw something in Norman's eyes glisten, and a switch in him had gone off. Norman smoldered at him and titled his head, leaning in as if to hear what Alex would say next.

"That's not something…" Before he could finish is stuttered explanation, Norman placed an index finger on Alex's lips. Alex's eyes widened in shock and he shrunk away immediately.

"Shhh…Alex, hun. Don't worry. He knows we're intimate. He'll get over it, I'll talk to him later. But first…" Norman smirked playfully and pushed Alex onto the bed. Alex was paralyzed in disbelief. He'd never seen one of Norman's episodes, never had been told about what they were like, and now he was witnessing it first hand. Alex felt ill, his body stiffening as Norman climbed onto the bed on top of him. Their faces were inches apart. Norman whispered in a seductive tone into Alex's ear.

Bile rose in Alex's throat as he whimpered, "Show me, Alex. Show me what you were going to do before my pesky son walked in," he growled. Norman pinned him down and straddled him. Alex watched in as Norman pulled off his shirt. He was now shirtless and leaning down to suck on Alex's neck.

Alex clawed at Norman, finally gathering his sense and strength and shoved him off of him. Alex stood up, launching himself away from the bed where Norman was stretched out, posing for him.

"Baby, what's the matter? I thought you were in the mood?" Norman cooed, looking confused and hurt. He frowned at Alex, fixing his hair and looking down at his body uncertainly.

"Do you not want me anymore? I knew once Norman came home our bubble would be ruined." Norman sat up and slipped out of the bed. He rested his hands on his hips.

"As soon as reality returned, that was it for you, wasn't it? I thought it could be hot with the whole secretive scenario. All men are the same." He strut up to Alex clawed at his throat, attempting to grasp it and choke him up against the door. Norma hadn't returned back to the bedroom, and Alex didn't know how he would retell this to her and have her believe him.

Norman was gone, and another entity had washed over the once innocent appearing boy. Norman's nostrils flared and he bit his lip in firey rage. He punched at the door, just missing Alex's head.

"Alex, I thought you were different. I thought we had a change, that we would work." Alex jumped. For the very first time, he felt utterly defenseless deep down. He was scared, this young adult was weighing heavily on his psyche.

"Norman, what are you…?" Norman clamped down on Alex's wrists and placed his hands on his bare chest.

"Feel my heart. It's pounding for you. Let's forget about the outside world, just for a moment." Alex took advantage of the boy's bumbling rant to snatch his hands and gained enough momentum to pin Norman against the door where he had been forced up against the second earlier.

"Listen to me. Norman, you're not yourself. Look at me. You've got to stop this," he shouted, meeting his eyes with Norman's. The kid was miles away, eyes glazed over and dreamily watching him.

"I love when you take charge," Norman soothed. Alex shook his head in dismay. How could he get him out of this state of dissociation? He had to get Norma to see what was happening. Maybe this would convince her he needed help that neither of them could give to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex had kept Norman firmly pinned up against the bedroom door for what felt like a continuum of tension lasting endlessly. The inner monologue in Alex told him: _The boy is sick. He is dissociating. This is just the shell of Norman Bates._ He needed to pull himself out of the frozen shock of reflection and criminal profiling, and bring back the badass cop attitude that had been stripped away by Norma Bates' son. There was something about the way he was carrying himself—it was familiar and tranquilizing. The tone of his voice, the smile, the mannerisms, the way he was closing into Alex's personal space. The neural pathways sparked into a cohesive realization that simultaneously stunned his body and called it into police action. Alex grabbed Norman's head by his hair and hesitated. He was intending to slam the kid's head against the wall, but he weighed the consequences. Norma would be furious, wouldn't she? Should he wait for the situation to get worse or would it dissipate? Alex's face stiffened and a cringe creased his lips as Norman reached down to unbuckle Alex's belt. He couldn't hesitate any longer. Alex pulled the back of Norman's head by his hair and slammed his face into the wall. Norman was in a matter of seconds collapsed into unconsciousness on the ground. The boy's nose was bloody and his limbs were sprawled in all directions on the carpet. In a panic, Alex opened the door to find Norma and explain everything before she walked in and jumped to conclusions.

He found her in the bathroom in her own world, putting on mascara meticulously. If it had been any other day, Alex would have taken her in, watched her worry and check her appearance knowing with the most confidence that she was the most tragically mesmerizing being, but there was no time for charming her. He knocked on the inside of the door and she jumped, eyes wide in surprise. Norma gasped quietly and grinned softly when she saw him standing at the doorway.

"Alex, you've got to stop sneaking up on me like that," she scolded half jokingly.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that there's a problem. Norma, you have to promise not to freak out." His expression hardened and he fiddled with his hands as she set down her make up and crossed her arms.

"What is it? Are you being targeted by druggies? Is it Chick?" There was a long pause after Alex shook his head responding to both questions. Norma knew then what the likely problem was. "Norman?" She almost whispered in the midst of their silence.

Norma tried to rush past him, but he held her by one shoulder. She tried to wriggle out from his hold frantically. Alex blocked her exit and shakily took her face in his hands.

"He had an…an episode. He blacked out and wasn't himself. It wasn't him in there, he thought, well…I think that he, um, was you, Norma. Someone separate from who he really is. It's not anything I've seen before, and hopefully ever have to again. Norman needs the help he deserves. From what I saw, it's help we cannot give him."

"Alex, slow down. What the hell happened in there? Can't I leave the room for two seconds and not have a crisis unfold in my own house?!" She exhaled heavily, hands resting indignantly on her hips.

"He was dissociating, Norma! He completely blanked and then became…different. I was uncomfortable, he came at me and was, well, harassing me in a…sexual way. He's ill, it's not his fault, okay? I get that. But it's concerning and I had to neutralize the situation. He's knocked out on the floor of the bedroom and I wanted to tell you before you walked in and got upset."

Silence again swept through the distance between them. Norma thought about what he had said. She could tell he was worried, and his eyes looked the most agitated she had ever seen them. She thought about the time she'd knocked Norman out to stop him from leaving the house with his suitcase. How she'd dragged him down to the basement and locked the door so that he couldn't get out. Remembering this, she held her tongue because she deep inside herself knew what Norman was capable of.

"For goodness sake! Are you kidding? I can't hear this right now. I can't…"

"Norma! Listen to me. I know you're scared and pissed at me. But please, listen. I know this is hard to hear and there is no gentle way to put this. He left his body, he appeared present, but that was just the shell of him. He pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. He…tried to touch me in places that weren't okay…" Alex was a flustered mess trying to explain the disconcerting course of events, and Norma could no longer contain herself.

"Stop, stop, stop! Right now! This is ridiculous." Norma stormed into the bedroom and stared at Norman's motionless figure.

"Norman will be fine, I've…had to do this before to people. He'll wake up. I'll get some cold water."

"No, actually, I think you need to leave the house. Norman won't remember what happened. He doesn't realize what he does. I'll tell him he slipped and knocked his head on the dresser. I just…don't think you should be here when he wakes up." Norma's voice was eerily controlled. Her face was emotionless and still with no sign of rage. Alex looked down at his feet sadly.

"If that's what you want Norma, I'll leave right now."

Norma left no time for quiet indecisiveness. Alex knew not to cross her and her son, the enigmatic bond he would never fully comprehend. He would always be understanding of them, but would never _understand._

He shook his head in disproval, but only because he didn't feel safe leaving her alone with him. Just as Alex was about to leave the room, Norma spoke. "Norman is going up today to stay with Dylan and Emma for two nights, it's their early Christmas together before we have ours here. Emma arranged it but I told her I had to stay and manage the motel since I don't want to leave all the stressful managing to Norman. It'll just be us for that time if you want to come back later. We can talk then." The smile she forced faltered, sending him the harsh signal that it most likely would be a conversation about Norman's wellbeing and soothing her nerves, and not an endless string of lovemaking sessions. But Alex nodded, tried to reassure her by brushing their hands together.

"What time?"

"7 tonight. I'm still mad at you," she reminded sternly, but a genuine small smile peaked through her upset expression. Norma looked radiant as soon as her face lit up, beams of shining playfulness coming out. She was always contrary, but to Alex, it was just another challenge to decode. "I know you were trying to protect me, but I'm not as damaged or as fragile as you think Mr. Sheriff," she teased, but something about her now melancholic tone made his smile fall. His eyes darkened and he simply nodded. Alex gathered her hands to his lips and kissed the knuckles lightly of both hands before leaving.

Alex was still so shaken by the events that had just unfolded. He had received sexual advances from his wife's son, knocked him unconscious and left him on the floor, and left the house as if nothing unusual had happened. It was a toxic revelation of just how tangled in the family he had become. Nothing seemed strange or out of the ordinary, it was all to be expected. Chaos swirled around them, the forces were bigger than any of them, it was a doomed cause, but Alex knew he would never stop fighting it.

The eternal recurrence of trouble and resolution that took place between her and him seemed to be in constant motion, and his stomach fluttered at the thought of spending purely relaxing and romantic evenings with her, even if just for a while before the poison that was Norman Bates returned. Alex could not understand their yin-yang relationship. To him, Norman was the darkness, and Norma was undoubtedly the light. Neither one seemed to be able to live without the other, and Alex felt like he was suspended in torrid midair, no break from either Bates family member. The auras both Norman and Norma possessed were unique to say the least. They had a mutual fragility that also harnessed strength in them. Alex felt like he was watching a spectacle from the outside looking in. He wanted to change that; close the distance that had been growing since Norman had returned home. The boy seemed to get whatever he wanted. His manipulation would never end, and Norma and Alex had gotten stuck in the rut of his tormenting persuasion and weak grip of reality.

Tonight, the house would be empty. Norman will have gone off for a couple of nights and taken by Dylan to see Dr. Edwards before coming home. Hell of a reunion he would have with his psychiatrist. Alex had a feeling Norman used his same powers of pathos to sway the doctor's reaction. He had to stop thinking about Norman, it was only causing unwanted anxiety, and he had to focus on making this evening perfect to win back Norma's full approval and trust. Oh god, he was so enraptured with Norma. At the opposite end of the spectrum was Norman. He had a feeling the repulsion would continue despite his best efforts.

That evening, Alex returned home early from work knowing Norma would be out buying some new sewing supplies and wouldn't be home until right around 7 at their agreed time. He was eager to make the living room a perfect setting for relaxing and hopefully making the mood romantic. He didn't want to weird her out, but it felt like years had passed since their last night together where Norman hadn't tried to ruin their dynamic, even though it had only been a short time. Alex moved aside the TV and turned on the fireplace to a steady roar. He spread out some fuzzy blankets on the floor, put out some roses for decoration on the coffee table, set out some brandy and Christmas candies he'd bought, and lastly, after admiring his work, put on his favorite record on the record player: The Boatman's Call by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds. The record was slow, melancholy, and seductive in the most sombre way. It was perfect. Alex stood back and took in the scene he had created, shaking his head in disbelief at the lengths he went for Norma.

Pouring himself some brandy, he sat on the couch, unsure of himself in the unfamiliar atmosphere before him. So this what it? He'd wait for her to arrive and then what? Alex just wanted a calm and romantic talk and cuddle between them, maybe something more later, but this was Norma. She was likely to think he was just expecting to go down on her. But he wanted them to cherish their first Christmas season together in isolated company. It felt selfish to think, but he just wanted her all to herself, to tell her how he felt before it all went to shit. He wanted to recreate the frozen in time honeymooning period before Norman had shattered it. Alex had to stop himself form clenching his jaw and grinding his teeth by swigging down the brandy that remained in his glass. He jumped slightly when the front door slammed. Norma had returned home, feet planted where she stood at the entrance and looking over at him with a mixture of affection and surprise.

Alex set down his drink and stood up, walking lazily toward her. He had to act casual, make her feel at ease. After all, he had fought with her son earlier that day and he knew that she didn't need any added stresses. Norma rested her head on his shoulder as he stood in front of her. He wove his arm around her waist and moved to her side so she could witness his efforts at making a romantic space for them. Peaking a glance at her face, he could see her eyes watering. Alex's face softened as he cradled her head that was still on his shoulder.

"What do you think?" He murmured into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"You did this all for me? Alex, this…I-I…" She began to sob lightly. Seeing her face scrunch up and burst into tears made Alex ache, in this case, ache divinely knowing that he had moved her to such a moment on intense emotion. His heart quickened as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest over his shirt. "I cannot believe you did this for me."

"God, Norma, I didn't mean to make you upset…" Alex knew very well that she wasn't upset, she was moved by his actions and he revelled in it secretly.

"No, no, I'm not upset, I'm just overwhelmed. In a good way." They went quiet for a while before Norma took his hand and led him to the blankets splayed across the floor by the crackling fire. Alex sat down with her as _There Is A Kingdom_ began to ring out form the vinyl player. Euphoria sprinted through him as she rested her head on his stomach while he lay with legs stretched out beneath the weight of her. He allowed himself to relax lying down, arms folded beneath his head casually. They stared up at the ceiling, listening to Nick Cave's voice crescendo at the chorus. Norma's heart swelled at the music and she took his arm. She ran her fingertips along the exposed skin of forearm. He was wearing a t-shirt, so she seized the opportunity to gently tickle his arm absentmindedly. Alex kept his gaze up at the ceiling as she did so. He heard her sigh contently.

Norma gave a new energy to the room, speaking up and disrupting the serenity. She looked up at him as she cleared her throat. Alex looked down at her tentatively.

"Alex, I know you want Norman to get help, but please. Can we talk about it after Christmas? I just want us all to be happy and together for the holidays. He needs help, I know. But he needs family right now. It's not forever, I promise. I'll speak with the people at Pineview about reassigning him, but I won't do it without Norman's permission. I can't just ship him off, but I don't want you to leave either. I know that whatever happened probably makes you afraid to stay. Hell, I don't want to know. But I know he doesn't know what he does and that he can't control it. I can't do this alone anymore."

His voice lowered to a soothing rumble. "I'm here. I'm not here to judge anyone. I just want what's best. We'll go talk to Dr. Edwards after the holidays, sound okay?"

"Okay. I don't want to feel overwhelmed anymore. He's my son, I want to protect him, but it's all becoming too much. I always feel safe when I'm with you, but since he's been back, since he's found out I've let you into our lives, he's been distant and divisive. He's never been like this."

Alex sensed her voice was edging into cracking territory, and if he didn't change the subject soon, she would be lost in tears and the mood would be completely ruined.

"Let's talk about this after Christmas. Everything's gonna work out. Come here." He sat up, causing her to jolt up to face him. Alex rubbed circled on the small of her back and leaned over to kiss her sweetly. Norma sighed calmly, which was elicited by the feel of his lips brushing to hers. She now sat cross-legged, eyeing him with childish fascination as he looked at her with an ambiguous gaze. Her hand grazed the back of his head, tugging on the hairs to guide him to now place his head in her lap. Neither of them said a word, and of course he did whatever she wanted. The air seemed to have been sucked out of the room, both were silently breathless at their new position of vulnerability. Alex curled up facing Norma in an almost fetal position, adjusting his head on her thighs. His hands moved to clutch each side of her waist, ghosting up and down excruciatingly slow. The same man who smashed people's faces into bar counters, beat up in parking lots, and shot if need be was crumpling like a flower in her arms.

She bent over to kiss the top of his head. It was his turn to sigh happily and he squinted up at her shyly. Norma's lips curled into a smile as he claimed her hand and kissed it. The silence was Alex's signal to change the conversation. He hadn't intended to start an equally intense dialogue. As he had kissed her fingers one by one, he had seen the glint of the wedding ring. It reminded him that he was going to tell her the origin and significance of it. While he was deep in thought debating whether not to tell her in the heat of the moment, Norma looked down at him in confusion, irritated that he had stopped the contact between his mouth and her warming skin.

His voice began quiet and turbulent, about to crack with emotion any second. He felt it was somehow the right time to tell her about the ring. If he didn't now in the perfect setting, he probably would just keep it pent up. He hummed out another sigh and traced her thigh lightly with his index finger as if he wasn't deep in thought when he began to speak again, not even looking up at her. With his free hand he took her left hand and fiddled with the ring. "You know, I never told you about the, uh, significance of the ring I gave you. I'm sure you were confused about how a guy on a Sheriff's salary could get…such a nice stone and stuff…" He was bumbling, but he couldn't help it.

"No…actually I hadn't given it much thought at all. I was just so happy to receive it, Alex. It's so beautiful," she cooed, weaving her fingers to entwine with his. Norma could tell he was trying to bring something up, to get to a point, but he was having trouble getting there. "So what's the story behind it?" She watched him with expectant eyes and Alex wasn't sure if it was the warmth of the fire or the closeness of their bodies as he was still clutching her that was causing him to heat up.

"The ring is, was, my mum's. She gave it to me before she passed. She wasn't on good terms with my father who was in prison, well, still is. I think she just wanted me to have it. Looking back I should have taken as a sign she was calling out for help. I just assumed at the time it was because she and my dad were estranged by the end of it. Thinking of it now, I can still hear the sadness in her voice as she handed it to me, telling me to give it to someone that makes me question why I ever was a cynic. All I've ever seemed to be until…being with you was a-a, I don't know, was someone who didn't really _enjoy_ anything. There was no source of life. I can't explain it, but being here at Christmas time with you made me realize why I chose to give it to you. I know at the time when you, um…proposed it was out of convenience, but my feelings were real. That's why I took it so seriously when you brought it up, I wanted it to be real because how I felt…feel about you is very real and it's still scary."

Norma ruined his confession by snorting and grinning in disbelief at time. "Scary?!"

"Yeah, I mean, the life you have given me, just you being near me, it makes me question why I ever viewed everything so cynically with such distance. This is the first Christmas I've enjoyed in such a long time. Ever since…"

Norma knew he meant ever since he was young with his mother, but she kept quiet this time. She cuddled him closer and he buried his face in the side of her leg. Norma stroked Alex's hair soothingly. They went silent again, the music taking control of the room, and she began to hum to the tune she recognized of _Are You The One That I've Been Waiting For?_

Norma harmonized perfectly, causing Alex to smile to himself as she continued to hum along. She kissed the top of his head as if she were comforting a child. Alex sat up and let his head fall to her shoulder. Normally Norma was the one receiving the comfort, but tonight Alex was leaning on her, and it made her feel more wanted than ever before. She tenderly kissed his forehead next, and he dipped his head closer to her, eyes closed in peaceful surrender. She took his soft temperament as a sign that he wanted more. The atmosphere started to flame into something Alex has not anticipated. His kind words were meant to be just that. He wasn't trying to push her into anything. If anything did happen, he wanted it to be slow and passionate, but he had a feeling she expected fast and feverish. Alex's eyes sprang open as Norma began to massage circles by his groin while sloppily kissing and nipping at his neck. His pulse quickened unnaturally as he heard her moan ever so slightly. However, he caught himself and almost rolled his eyes. She'd probably never been in a healthy relationship in her life, and she most definitely thought he was expecting her to give herself up on a whim. He didn't want a whim, he wanted gentle and devastatingly intense love making that wasn't a quick and rough catharsis. It wasn't her style clearly at this moment as she clawed at him.

"Norma…" He pled with a hint of coarseness surfacing in his voice. "Slow down." She didn't listen. Alex knew she had heard him, but she kept her eyes closed and began sucking on his throat. Norma gained enough momentum to lung on top of him, straddling him on the floor. She had all her weight on him as she went to his lips. He didn't oblige when she licked his lips hungrily. Alex turned his head and tried to sit up, but Norma pushed him down with her hand on his chest. She kissed down his chest and travelled lower with open mouthed kisses until she reached his belt buckle. Tapping it and looking up at him, he felt a familiar unsettling feeling swarm his stomach.

"Wait," Alex managed to rasp, but he felt powerless. The image of Norman jumped into his head as he remembered trying to push him off in the bedroom. He grimaced because he felt eerily the same. Alex's mind and body were not on the same page. The mirage of Norman feeling him and begging him for contact was all he could think about and it was really putting a damper on his thoughts.

As Norma unbuckled his pants and yanked them down, Alex shook his head. "I want…" He rolled them over on the floor so that he was not on top, towering over her. "You to…" Alex brushed her messy strands of hair out of her face as they both panted heavily in sync. "Be satisfied," He commanded with a grunt, uncharacteristically brash. Alex pinned her hands over her head, grabbing her wrists firmly but not too forcefully. Norma was burning inside, ready to erupt and get him as soon as possible.

Alex's pants were still halfway down his legs as he overtook her. His face fell to the crook of her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed him to her. He couldn't deny the need blossoming beneath his sensitive skin. Alex let go of her wrists and she obediently nodded at him. She dug her fingers into his back, clawing for some kind of release. Norma's heart felt as though it has ruptured beneath Alex's fiery eyes that cast a shadow of lust and love that blended into each other. The passionate intensity was growing in her belly as he devoured her. Her rippling pulse of desire sent signals to him, but he had his own agenda. He was ready to make her squirm, beg, and most importantly, wipe from her memory any lingering thoughts of Norman. They both felt the heavy weight of his presence, as if he were watching right then. To their good fortune, not this time.


End file.
